Kate Gets What She Wants
by OrionBlack4
Summary: Kate has a devilish plan for Claire, and it begins with inviting the girl out for a little fun time in the jungle. Warning lots of smut. Kate/Claire


Kate hated sand. But the fucking sand was everywhere. She sat there on the beach hating the island and the feelings she was fighting with. There was an object of Kate's affection and if her plan goes right she will get what she wants.

The fugitive girl sat there and watched Claire sit in the kitchen tent and eat cereal. She was so goddamn beautiful. After Aaron was born Claire almost instantaneously lost the baby weight and was back to her natural sexy form. Kate bit her lip as Claire bent over to pick something up, her supple behind was outstanding. Kate walked towards the Australian girl thinking her plan over, it was quite simple. Kate was going to fuck the shit out of Claire.

"Hey you, where's Aaron at?" Kate asked sweetly.

"Oh" Claire smiled noticing the girl "Sun's taking care of her for the afternoon."

"That's good, I was actually wondering if you could join me in the jungle for a second I want to show you something." Kate said with a touch of longing in her voice. Claire looked a little confused but she agreed to follow Kate into the jungle. They walked for about ten minutes until they got to a very secluded clearing that Kate had specially selected.

"What's all this?" the blond said. Noticing on the ground there was a large blanket laid out on the ground complete with pillows. She turned around in curiosity to look at Kate and was surprised to see her wiggling out of her tight jeans.

"Um, so I was thinking Claire that we could… have sex?" she said slightly nervously.

Claire was surprised but not remotely upset. In fact Claire was distracted but Kate's body, she may be annoying at times but this bitch has an amazing ass, her floss thin G-string underwear shaped her behind perfectly. Claire replied without question.

"Alright" the blond girl said and almost immediately Kate's lips were on hers, and her hands were everywhere. They stood there in the jungle wrestling their tongues against each other, however Kate wanted more. She began tearing off Claire's clothes and bra, her tits were amazing. The brunette pushed the other against a nearby tree began licking and sucking the blonds amazing breasts. Claire moaned loudly with pleasure. She pawed at the other and managed to remove her super tight t-shirt. As usual Kate was not wearing a bra. Her tits may not be huge but Claire teased them anyway. She was in pure sexual ecstasy.

"Kate, I want you to finger fuck me. Now!" Claire announced loudly.

"Gladly!" Kate said incredibly turned on by both Claire dirty mouth and the fact that she was teasing her tits. Nevertheless she flipped the girl around and bent her over with Claire's hands holding her up against the tree. Kate pushed up Claire's tiny skirt and admired the girl's underwear; it was extremely tiny like hers and as well as soaked to no end. Kate grabbed the thong with her teeth and ripped it off. Somehow Claire's pussy was tight and shaved. She teased it with her hand before inserting three fingers at once. Claire screamed with a mixture of pain and pleasure. As the brunette begins to pump her fingers in out of the blond, Claire moaned even louder.

"OH FUCK ME KATE, FUCK ME GOOD YOU PUNK BITCH, FINGER FUCK MY CUNT, MAKE ME CUM ALL OVER!" She screamed for the whole island to her. This was turning Kate on and she longed to cum herself but this was about fucking Claire. The girl was flipping her hair around grabbing her tits with one hand and gripping the tree with other.

"KATE! I WANT TO CUM ON YOUR FUCKING FACE. LET ME CUM ON FACE!" Claire yelled at the top of her voice.

Kate obliged whole-heartedly, she quickly removed her fingers from the girl and laid down on the blanket with her mouth open. Claire pushed her skirt to the ground, and stepped out of it revealing her tight body in full. She kneeled down over Kate's face and planted her pussy directly in her mouth. Kate got to work licking and sucking the blonde's snatch but it didn't take much. Claire screamed as she orgasmed on the girl's face, coating it with her juices. The blond grinded against the girl's mouth until she sucked out all the cum. Claire rolled off and panted on the blanket. "Wow" she said.

Kate rolled to look at the other girl her face still wet. "So I guess now it's my turn" Kate suggested with a sweet smile.

"Fuck you Kate, no one likes you" Claire said quickly getting up and grabbing her clothes.

Kate sat there naked and dumbfounded as the girl walked away, serenely back to the beach.


End file.
